1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications, and more particularly, to subscriber profile management.
2. Background of Invention
An increasingly large number of individuals use portable computing devices, such as laptop computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), smart phones and the like, to support mobile communications. The number of computing devices, and the number of networks that these devices connect to, has increased dramatically in recent years. For example, traditional cellular telephone use and mobility continue to grow as the number of cellular subscribers in the United States exceeded 200M for the first time in 2005, with revenues from roaming services (e.g., services used by a cell phone user in a visited network other than their home network) reaching nearly 4B USD. Similarly, an increasing number of wireless Internet access services have been appearing in airports, cafes and book stores with revenue projected from wireless local area network (“LAN”) services to exceed 15B USD in 2007.
In a typical wireless Internet environment, Wi-Fi based hotspots could be adjacent or distributed in cellular telephone networks. When the services of wireless LAN and cellular networks are integrated, the mobile node (e.g., laptop computer) can move across networks. There are two types of roaming: roaming between the same type of network (e.g., wireless LAN to wireless LAN or cellular network to cellular network) is defined as horizontal roaming; roaming between different types of networks, such as a wireless LAN and a cellular network, is defined as vertical roaming. In addition to roaming across network providers, a subscriber can roam from one portion of a provider's network to another portion of that same provider's network that is supported by different network elements for controlling access.
The service provider allowing access to its network usually requires a mobile node and/or a mobile user to authenticate that it is entitled to access the network before it is granted network access. Authentication is the process of identifying a device or user. For example, when logging on to a computer network, user authentication is commonly achieved using a username and password. Authentication is distinct from authorization, which is the process of giving devices or individuals access to services and features based on their identity. Authentication merely ensures that an individual is who he or she claims to be, but does not address the access rights of the individual.
Accordingly, a wireless network generally includes many wireless nodes and users trying to gain access to a network. The primary means for controlling access include network access servers (“NAS”) and authentication servers. A NAS provides access to the network. A primary authentication server, such as an authentication, authorization, accounting (AAA) server, provides centralized authentication services to a NAS for authenticating client devices before they are granted access to the network. In typical installations, the devices and users are connecting through the NAS to obtain access to a network (e.g., the Internet) via some form of wireless connection. The authentication server is typically a RADIUS (Remote Authentication Dial-In User Service) or Diameter server.
When a mobile subscriber roams between networks or regions of the same network using an AAA server, visited AAA servers are required to make a proxy call to a home AAA server within the mobile subscriber's home network to authenticate the subscriber and retrieve a subscriber profile including access credentials and service profile information. The proxy call is made on every access attempt while the subscriber is roaming even though the subscriber's credentials and service profile is relatively stable in nature. The proxy call increases the latency of the AAA transactions and is susceptible to network failures between the visited and home network regions.
What are needed are cost effective systems and methods for systems and methods to store subscriber profiles in visited AAA servers.